


About That Text From Last Night

by catchmeinmydreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Scott, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Protective Derek, Senior year, Sometimes alpha Derek, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeinmydreams/pseuds/catchmeinmydreams
Summary: The pack is just trying to enjoy their senior year. Everyone is alive or back from the dead, it's all good.Or the one where Derek and Scott do a Co-Alpha pack parenting thing that only applies with Scott is drunk. So Derek does not park a few blocks from the party and absolutely does not wait for them until they want to leave. Absolutely not...This story is COMPLETE





	About That Text From Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've been slowly realizing with each passing week that Teen Wolf is ending and I've been really missing all of the wonderful characters who have left/died over the last few seasons. So I just pretended like none of that ever happened and everyone stayed all together. Plus everyone just needs a fluffy feel good fic every so often right? Right.
> 
> This was inspired from the TextsFromLastNight Twitter. (510): All I remember is that I was trying to call my wolf pack by howling.

Stiles was at the level of drunk where he started talking to himself while in the bathroom. Yeah there was such a level. If you haven’t reached that level then you weren’t much of a party person. Neither was Stiles and his friends for a while what with all the hunters and evil werewolves and giant lizard boys and evil spirits. 

Once things died down everyone got bored, well no, Stiles got bored. And with a little science experiment here and there-with the help of Lydia, Deaton, and surprisingly Chris Argent there was a discovery in a specific kind of wolfsbane that-if mixed properly could make werewolves drunk.

Derek denied that he never knew its existence but Stiles is 85% sure he’s lying. Cora says she had no idea either but she said this with a smirk. Stiles is still waiting for a confession.

Anyway, so he was in bathroom peeing and talking to himself. His back is also starting to hurt a little. This happens sometimes when he drinks too much-not important. Unlike his fury friends he’s pretty much guaranteed a hangover tomorrow. He doesn’t care it’s March of his senior year and it’s a huge party-probably the best by far.

When he finished and walked out a hoard of girls go in after. He’s upstairs and doesn’t see any of his friends. Specifically Scott, he doesn’t see Scott. He held the banister for dear life as he made his way down the stairs. It was so crowded and a little overwhelming. An hour ago he had a clear idea of where everyone was.

Lydia and Cora had brought their own wine and were drinking heavily on the back porch on a giant couch discussing religion and heavy theories on philosophy. Basically, things he could not comprehend at all. It was always a good thing that Cora decided to stay because she and Lydia became really good friends. Then they became girlfriends and ended up being the most beautiful and scary couple in existence. Stiles is already 92% sure they'll be crowned prom queens. 

Jackson, Danny, and Isaac were by the keg but when Stiles went to use the bathroom he had a vague memory of seeing Jackson dancing and Isaac’s curly head of hair bopping along next to him too. That also happened-when Jackson came back from his summer in London. Isaac was snippy and rude (no one else agrees with Stiles) and Jackson is a dick. So they balance each other. Also, Jackson likes when Isaac wears scarves all the time, for some strange reason. To each their own. 

Erica was doing what she did best which was beer pong wit Boyd and winning each time. She was also peer pressuring people into shots, specifically Stiles and Malia earlier in the evening. Malia just ended up on the dance floor grinding on Kira, pretty much how they ended up at every party. 

Scott was with Allison, of course. Because those dweebs worked everything out especially since they were able to bring Allison back from the dead. They were back together-happier than ever. Mason and Liam we’re around too and Corey was somewhere too.

Right now his vision was a little blurry and it was hot as hell in the house and when he walked outside the cold hair felt good on his face. He inhaled and exhaled, pulling out his phone. It was way into the night where everyone was way too drunk. They were a huge pack and he couldn’t find a damn soul. He opens up the group chat with everyone in it. Everyone-and that included Derek. Derek who refused to go to high school parties but always picked their drunk asses up on more than one occasion.

 **Stiles:** _PAck Help_

Scott is the first one to reply.

 **Scott:** _You went to the bathroom??? DiD u come ba k?_

**Stiles:** _Lost_

**Derek:** _??????_

 **Lydia:** _Stiles, Cora and I are on the back porch. Come sit with us_.

 **Isaac:** _You guys should come DANCE! I don’t see anyone except Malia. She is doing a keg stand._

 **Jackson:** _If anyone sees my sneaker tell me_

 **Scott:** _You all are SOO special and I love you. All are my BeTas. Like we're all here, back from the dead and all partying like WOW. Love you all._

Tonight Derek is the Alpha of the pack, it’s like co-parenting. Derek and Scott came to this agreement several parties ago. Stiles groaned and sat on the ground and suddenly he came up with the best idea in the world.

 **Stiles:** I AM GOING TO HOWL SOMEONE FINDD ME

And, that’s what he did. He sat on the grass, cross legged, howling. 

“Stiles.” Someone growled and Stiles turned around, knowing the voice almost anywhere. He jumped up, stumbled, and practically fell into Derek’s chest. “It worked!”

Derek caught him, naturally. “I did it! You got here so fast! Did you run? Derek I missed you!”

 ** _Okay, I’ll tell Pack you said ‘It worked. I did it so fast. Derek I missed you’_   **Siri said from the Stiles’s pocket. Neither man paid any attention to her. 

“Stiles, how much have you had?”

“Alcohol, Derek.” He paused, “It’s okay, and I’m 18 now.”

“The drinking age is 21, Stiles.” Derek replied.

Stiles nodded, “Were you…were you waiting for us or something?”

“I….” Derek sighed, “Not really, I just parked a few streets down like an hour ago, not important. You were howling?”

“Yes…because I lost my pack. I’m pack right?” It comes out kind of sad. Derek is still holding onto Stiles because he’s swaying from side to side. He grips the younger man’s shoulder a little tighter when he says, “Of course you’re pack.”

Stiles sighed, leaning into the touch, “I like you.”

Before Derek can respond (because he really actually wanted to respond. He wanted to take a dramatic ten second pause of course but he wanted to respond) Except he's interrupted by a familiar voice yelling Stiles's name from across the yard. It's Scott, naturally, sprinting down to them.

 “Stiles! Stiles!”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Derek practically groaned.

Just before Scott crashed into Stiles, Derek released his grip on Stiles’s shoulder and stepped to the side. Then Scott tackled his best friend over and they both fall to the grass.

Isaac, Jackson, and Allison are just a little behind him but are visible to the whole scene unfolding.

Isaac reached Derek first. He catches his breath and leaned his elbow on top of Derek's shoulder, “You could’ve just stopped Scott or moved Stiles over in the opposite direction.”

Derek shrugged.

“Stiles! I found your heart beat and I think I heard you howling. I just-you’re so important and a huge part of this pack. You were always the first member of my pack. I love you, man. ”

They hugged. Derek rolled his eyes. 

“Honestly.” Allison said and hiccuped, “We only came out here because of Stiles’s text message.”

“I mean yeah I figured.” Derek gestured to Scott and Stiles who were now pulling each other up to stand.

“No, the one Stiles sent after that one.” Isaac held up his phone to Derek

 **Stiles:** _It worked. I did it so fast. Derek I missed you_

“We thought you and Stilinski were finally-“ Jackson is interrupted, of course.

“Okay, we’re leaving. Someone go round everyone up, I’m getting my car-we’re just going to Lydia’s and I don’t think everyone will fit, so if anyone feels confident in their ability to run go for it.” Derek stalked off to the direction of the car. 

Xoxo

Going home is easy. Malia being the hero that she is found Jackson’s shoe thus her, Erica, Jackson, and Liam all decide they want to race to Lydia’s house. Everyone else is squished in Derek’s car.

Malia won, Erica came in second place by tackling Jackson to the ground and because of that Liam got third place. 

In Lydia’s room there are mattresses, blankets, and pillows all set up.

“Derek, can I be the alpha now?” Scott asked as Derek settled himself on the mattress on the far right side of the room.

“No, Scott.”

“But I’m the alpha.”

“When you’re sober, you are.”

“But I’m-“

“Scott-“

“Scott come to bed!” Allison called and Derek gives her a nod of appreciation.

“Derek, Stiles said you were waiting for us for like an hour. Why didn’t you stop at taco bell or something? I’m starving. You know what actually-I could go for a deer right now. I’ll be right back.

Isaac grabbed her arm, “No, no. Lie down-leave the woodland creatures alone, let them live another day.” Malia barred her teeth and growled softly. 

“Ay, pups easy. Ssssh. Just sleep.” Scott ordered, already half asleep spooning Allison.

Allison and Scott went in Lydia’s big bed with Cora.

Malia, Jackson, Kira, and Isaac are all on one bed. Malia already threatened Jackson if he even thinks of reaching for Isaac’s balls she’ll get out Kira’s sword.

Erica and Boyd have their own mattress, so do Mason, Corey, and Liam. Danny ends up on a collection of pillows near Jackson.

That left Stiles who without a question slid into Derek’s bed.

“What are you doing?” Derek whispered.

“Going to sleep, what’s it look like?”

Erica snickered from the other side of the room. This is followed by a few muffled giggles.

“Fuck off.” Derek growled. 

Stiles laid down and curled up on his side pressing himself against the older man. Derek doesn't mind, because this has happened before. Except this is the first time everyone is mostly paying attention, except Boyd. Derek always liked Boyd the most. 

“This okay?” Stiles whispered, “Because I like you-you’re smell.”

Derek glanced around the room for a moment. He listened to the quiet laughter and watched the lit up cell phones non discreetly text each other. In a group message Erica once told him about called ' **Waiting for Sterek to bang'.** Derek ignored her when she brought it up a few months ago. The very fact that they combined their named made him uncomfortable to begin with, really. I mean who does that? 

Then Stiles rolled over so Derek could spoon him and he did.  Once Derek finally settled down next to him Stiles spoke,  “I knew you liked me, too.” He said this confidently. Like this was his master plan all alone.

Derek doesn’t respond, he just buried his face into the crook of Stiles’s neck.

Then someone took a picture. With flash.

“Jackson, you’re a moron!” Lydia yelled. 

“What else is new, Lyd?” Stiles replied, face pressed into the pillow.

“Fuck off, Stilinski.”

“Eat me lizard boy!”

“At least I wasn’t possessed by an evil spirit-“

“Watch out or I’ll take your shoe again!”

“I KNEW I lost it on the keg stand!”

“Easy, Jacks.” Isaac says as he rubbed his arm. 

“Someone owes me the pool.” Cora shouted. 

“There are multiple winners, technically.” Kira said with a laugh, as she pressed herself closer to Malia who practically purred in response. 

“Go to bed or I won’t make you little assholes, pancakes.” Derek warned. 

Everyone shuts up, finally. For now.


End file.
